


for he was human

by vhscassette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhscassette/pseuds/vhscassette
Summary: tien was not like him.tien was not like him at all.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 16





	for he was human

It was a quiet day in January when the wind had brushed a little too cold.

As predictable as always, as gentle as the sweet syrups of death he had tasted as a young man, he held Yamcha's hand.

The hand was wrinkled, faded like thin paper through many years of use. A beautiful, rough, calloused palm lead to nails that were chipped and painted by Gohan's three year old granddaughter. A gust of cold rattled the old wooden farmhouse's windows.

Chiaotzu came to the door with only one cup of coffee.

He still seemed much like a child, the doll-like form he held seemingly not aging. Tien knew better than anyone, though, that his heart beated at just the same rate as all elses. His eyes, those glassy eyes, had seen so much.

Tien looked from him silently before looking back to Yamcha.

"I put your sugars in it," Chiaotzu said, emotionless as he looked at Yamcha's form on the bed.

Tien couldn't say anything at all, couldn't speak as if his mouth was filled with endless amounts of nothing.

For Yamcha was human, and all humans died someday.

**Author's Note:**

> futile, like butterflies
> 
> \--
> 
> sorry for the short fic. i know i havent written in a long time


End file.
